


A needful deceit

by Nuredhel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU Story, AU of AU, Blackmail, Deception, F/M, Genderbent Maedhros, Humor, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Pranks, Scandal, Sexual Situations, Some Swearing, Threats, being pious isnt that smart, creative use of drugs, dirty humor, dirty words, elves being fooled big time, false wedding, forcing a marriage, nobody messes with the Fëanorions, unwed mother, vanyar elves at their worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuredhel/pseuds/Nuredhel
Summary: When someone does discover the truth of Rusa's parentage the morally indignated vanyar send some emisarries to the woodclan to force Maedhros to marry her father's son....Not a good idea! The avarin elves have been warned and have prepared, there will be a wedding none of the vanyar ever will forget...





	A needful deceit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rogercat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/gifts).



> This story is placed within Rogercat's universe where Maedhros is female and has a son while being a slave in Angband. Do check out her stories painful meetings and tears of blood to understand the context.

A needful deceit….

The house was for once rather peaceful, Maedhros was standing there watching her father as he enthusiastically tried to explain this new device he had created. Apparently it was supposed to make the laundry so much easier but she had her doubts. Fëanor had a tendency to go a wee bit over the top when he invented stuff and one of the terms for his re-embodiment had been that neither he nor his sons were allowed to produce weapons. But some of the stuff he had made could almost be counted as such, the special kettle he made to make popcorn popping easier exploded and it almost levelled the shed in which it had been made. He also tried to make a new device to make ironing fabrics easier and it had to be tested, the result was that Nerdanel was fuming since he had burned huge holes in many of her prettiest tablecloths and also some sheets. Last spring he had tried to construct something which would make it safer to paint tall buildings or polish their windows and the result was four injured Ellyn, some smashed windows and the façade of the royal palace had to be completely repainted. Maedhros watched with narrow eyes as her father demonstrated the ingenious little device. “Look here, you pour water into it at the top, some detergent, close the lid and then you use the pedal here to power it” 

Maedhros rolled her eyes. She wondered how long it would take before her son would be found inside of the device, he had the curiosity and dexterity of a weasel and sometimes he just couldn’t help himself at all. She just prayed he wouldn’t turn out to be like her father, one mad genius in the family was more than enough. Right now Rusa was out in the yard, playing with the dogs while two of the servants kept a keen eye on him. Maedhros never let him be watched by just one individual anymore, she had learned by her past mistakes. Two sets of eyes were needed to keep up with the antics of her son. Due to his past life and the trauma it had caused him he didn’t quite have the resilience most elflings do have against disease so he had suffered from a bad cold this spring and now he was recovering rather well. It wasn’t that long since he had been presented to the royal court and Maedhros was feeling the effects of that choice everyday.  
There were so many just dying to figure out who his father was, and even more were trying to find out why she wasn’t married to that ellon, whoever he was. Some wicked tongues were whispering about the father possibly being among her own kin but she ignored them. She was strong enough to do that and such rumours were just the result of people being bored.  
She and Taurion had a good relationship, they were friends forever but it was just that, friendship and he did love his wife Atara dearly and nobody would accept polygamy, besides, Maedhros didn’t love him neither. Taurion was expected to come by this day, he and Maedhros was planning on taking a small trip to the woods and stay there for a couple of days. Rusa needed to get to know his father’s culture and the forest would be a nice place to regain his full strength. Beside, Maedhros seriously needed to let her hair down for a bit and relax, the court was like a hive of bees and the constant buzz could drive her off the walls at times. Fëanor was vigorously stepping on the pedal and she heard some sloshing sounds and suddenly the lid flew up and a huge explosion of foam and water burst forth, covering both her father and her with it. Maedhros almost growled, and Fëanor made a sheepish grin. “Uh, too much pressure?” 

Maedhros put her hands in her sides and glared at her dad. “No shit, you clean this up, I need to dry my hair!”

As she hurried off to her rooms to change her clothing a small band of elves could be seen riding up the road towards the mansion where the royal family lived. They were all avari elves and their outfits and general appearance made many of the noldorin or vanyarin elves they rode by raise an eyebrow or two. The front rider was their chief Taurion and he had a smile on his lips and was humming some sweet tune. He was looking forward to seeing his son again and he was making plans for how he was to entertain him and his mother for the next days. They stopped by the gate and Rusa heard the horses and came running, servants in tow behind him. He saw Taurion and grinned widely, jumping up and down. “Ada Taurion, ada Taurion, guess what grandpa is making? He is making a washing machine!”

Taurion dismounted and smiled. “Oh, then we better be careful, I know what your grandpa usually end up creating and it isn’t pretty!”

The gate was opened and Taurion lifted his son and embraced him, the other avarin warriors just smiled and greeted the servants politely. They knew the truth and they would never be bothered with the fact that Rusa was conceived in Angband where their chief had been forced to become a breeding slave. They had seen first-hand what the dark lord had done and some of them had in fact shared their chief’s sad fate. The gate was facing the street and just then some vanyar elves did pass by, it was a group of youngsters and they were chatting and laughing the way young ones do. A couple did look through the gate and saw Rusa and Taurion and they couldn’t help but hearing that Rusa called the tall avari ada. They just shrugged and thought nothing of it but unfortunately one of the ellith did mention having walked by the Fëanorian mansion and when her mother, in gossip mode, wanted to know if they had seen anything out of the ordinary the girl innocently told her what she had seen. The mother immediately told her friends and suddenly the cat was out of the sack.

Many of the vanyar elves were terribly pious and the rumour that Rusa’s father in fact was an avarin elf caused what could only could be described as an explosion of shock and rage. Not only did she have a bastard elfling out of wedlock, but the father was one of those barbarians? This could not be accepted at all! 

Some vanyarin nobles immediately sent a spy to have the rumours confirmed and since everyone had seen Maedhros leave the city with her son and the avarin elves, tracking them down were rather easy. Having such depravity amongst the noble families was not acceptable, in their eyes there was just one solution to this and that was marriage. An official one! Finwë was really getting too soft for having accepted this, he ought to have forced his granddaughter to marry that ellon, even if he of course was way beneath her status wise. The vanyar elves had of course no way of understanding what Maedhros and countless others had been through, to them it was all black and white and none of them had ever been forced to couple against their will in order to produce more slaves for Morgoth.

The ellon sent out to spy was officially sent to the avarin elves to trade furs for expensive cloth and already the first day he did see that Rusa and Taurion were bathing together. Later the two and Maedhros enjoyed a stroll in the warm afternoon sun and he did hear that Rusa did call Taurion ada on several occasions. There could be little doubt, and the kid did look a lot like the avarin chief too, with his dark red hair and black eyes. Taurion had one black and one green eye though and the spy did return to the city being very confident that yes, Taurion was the mysterious sire of Maedhros son. How they had come together or why wasn’t any concern of his, the elfling had to have been born not that long after Maedhros was re-embodied herself and that was a bit odd but his job was to report, not speculate. 

As expected the confirmation did spark a sheer explosion of very annoyed and morally concerned elves, many of the most pious ones had gathered and now they all were shouting and yelling and trying to holler louder than the others just to show how shocked they were. Surely the valar would condemn such sinfulness? Three of the most morally steadfast were chosen to take their complaints straight to Finwë, he had to do something about that granddaughter of his, surely she couldn’t stay unwed like that, it was morally wrong and it could corrupt the young. Yes, it had to be dealt with. They could threaten to end all trade with the noldor or something but they would not accept that she stayed unwed. 

Finwë wasn’t stupid, nor was he blind or deaf, he had heard of the rumours and he was hoping that they would die down but unfortunately they didn’t. If anything they just got worse, way worse. So when his herald announced that three of the highest ranking vanyar lords were asking to see him he just knew what it was all about and he sighed and rolled his eyes. He of course knew that Maedhros was out in the woods with her son, visiting the wood clan and he hated to disrupt their peaceful holiday but this had to be dealt with, fast. As he told the herald to ask the three to wait for a small amount of time he walked into a nearby room and eaves dropped on their conversation, he did understand that they wanted Maedhros to marry Taurion and wondered if these three morons knew that Taurion was married already, and had fourteen other kids from different mothers. Probably not, the mere idea would have caused them to get apoplectic seizures for sure. He wrote a note and sent one of the fastest riders he had to the wood clan with a clear warning, there would be morally enraged vanyar coming their way and they had to do something or else they would never be left alone. He did doubt that even their own king would be able to do anything about them, they were like bloodhounds on a fresh track. 

Finwë of course did meet the three and he did listen to their complaints about his son’s daughter and the wickedness of her ways and the horrible fact that she hadn’t married the father of her child. He tried his best not to lose his temper and shout at them, after all, he was a peaceful ellon and not some wild orc but he was tempted to commit just a wee bit of kinslaying, just this once. He was sure Namo would understand for these three were some of the most blockheaded elves he had ever met. His words did not change anything, he tried to explain that Maedhros was a grown elleth who could do what she pleased with her life and he also tried to explain that her past life had changed a lot for her, but they weren’t listening at all. Apparently they all were so brainwashed by their own beliefs that they refused to listen to anyone else, even if that person did speak what most others would refer to as common sense. 

Finwë dismissed them, not too politely and he just hoped that the warning would reach his granddaughter in time. If not he would send a letter to Ingwë and explain the situation, if these elves were so worried about moral corruption he was sure they would be happy to try to spread the word of their belief to the wild tribes to the south. A few centuries as missionaries ought to pull the piousness out of them, the avarin elves would never give up their faith, nor give anyone like that an easy time.  
\------------------------------------------  
The rider was indeed fast, he got three horses from the stables and did switch between them and it didn’t take him more than a day and a half to reach the home area of the wood clan. The three vanyar elves were of course nobles and since nobles never ride but always drive some luxurious carriage he was way ahead of them. He rode into the camp late in the evening when all the avarin elves had gathered for the evening meal and Maedhros sat by the fire with Rusa and she recognized him immediately.  
“Gilorno, what are you doing here, is anything wrong? Has one of my brothers’ injured himself again?” 

He bowed his head, a little short of breath since he had ridden hard the last stretch. “No my lady. Someone has figured out that Taurion is Rusa’s father and now the vanyar are in an uproar, they demand that you marry him, or that you be removed as heir to the throne. Apparently they think you are…hmmm, a bit…promiscuous”

Maedhros just gaped, and Taurion too had walked over and heard what the messenger said. He was suddenly rather terrifying to look at. “By Eru, it is none of their business who Maedhros spends her time with or who her son’s father is. Are they nuts?” 

Gilorno nodded. “Ah, that would be affirmative my lord, they have peas for brains for sure” 

Maedhros was getting angry and her eyes were shooting lightning. “Peas? More like pea mosh, oh I want to…Sweet Eru!”

Rusa was staring at his parents, he was rather young but he wasn’t stupid and he realized that they both were terribly upset. He didn’t like that, he loved his parents and he wanted to see that they were happy, not scowling and looking like two angry cats ready to fight it out. Gilorno sighed. “Your grandfather sent me, they are heading this way as we speak, probably to try to force you into marrying him” 

Taurion rolled his eyes. “Namo’s bollocks! I am married damn it, even if I did love Maedhros, which I don’t in that sort of manner, I cannot have two wives, even they must understand that!!” 

Rusa started to cry, he was getting scared and he knew the truth of his own conception, that they had been forced to conceive him while in Angband. This made him terribly upset and sad and not the least scared. Maedhros tried to rock him in her arms and he just kept wailing, louder and louder. He didn’t want any bad vanyar to be mean to his ada and nana. Gilorno just shook his head. “From what I was told by your grandfather they don’t regard the avarin wedding traditions as legitimate, only those of the vanyar or noldor elves.”

Taurion was sneering. “Are you telling me that they would regard all the children I have with my Atara as bastards?”

Gilorno shrugged. “Basically yes, they regard the avarin elves as primitive brutes!”

Maedhros whimpered. “Oh Eru’s mercy, what are we to do? They will never leave us alone, ever!”

Taurion was thinking hard while stroking his son’s dark red hair, his eyes rather distant, then he smiled, a very sly and wicked smile. “Why of course, we will give them a wedding, one they will never forget!”

Maedhros gaped. “What?” 

Taurion blinked. “Remember what I told you about the way we used to catch orcs?”

She nodded slowly. “By fooling them into believing that you were injured and helpless?”

Taurion patted her on the back. “Exactly my friend, deceit and lies. We are gonna prepare well and when they arrive they will wish they never got the idea in the first place. Primitive brutes my arse, we’ll show them primitive brutes for sure”

Rusa stared at his parents and saw them both grin, wide and very wicked grins and he started to grin to, he didn’t quite understand what was going on, but since they smiled he had to smile too. Maedhros turned to Gilorno. “I am glad you managed to warn us, now we’ll have time to prepare. Are you going to return to Tirion?”

The messenger shook his head. “Nope, I don’t want to miss this for all in the world, believe me my lady, this will be precious for sure.” 

Maedhros kept chuckling as Taurion started shouting orders to his warriors, most broke down in helpless laughter when he laid the plans out. The Vanyar elves would indeed get a fine taste of avarin culture, and then some too! Nobody came there looking for trouble without receiving double trouble back, that was for darn certain. Before long the camp was in a state of controlled chaos, Taurion had several wicked ideas and the plan had to be waterproof, no flaws could show up unexpectedly and toss it all down the drain. Rusa was carried off by some of Taurion’s daughters, he of course knew them all and they were giggling and having fun and so his mood did return to normal. The bad vanyar elves weren’t going to hurt his nana after all, they were going to prank them and he did like pranks, a lot. Well, he hadn’t liked it when he tried to prank his uncle Celegorm with a bucket full of water and ended up getting wet himself but that had been a mere accident. Taurion was shouting even more orders and the wood elves were nothing if not fast. Before you knew it the camp was decorated as if for a party of some kind and everybody had a role to play.

The females did put on their best outfits and the males gathered in giggling and laughing groups, decorating each other with bizarre paintings. It was rather odd to look at and it was nothing they usually did but this time Taurion had asked them to go way over the top and so they did. Old furs were torn into shreds and used as decorations and since the wood elves had little of what others would refer to as shyness some even walked around almost naked with just a small loincloth covering their family jewels. That ought to make the vanyar elves gag on their piety. Rusa was becoming very excited and the adults told him what to say if he was asked by any of the vanyar elves what he thought about this, the plan was that he was to be kept in the background but if he somehow was noticed he had to back the story up. Taurion himself made sure that his wife and other kids stayed in the background too, they did look a lot like him and Rusa and so the three vanyar lords would probably start to wonder if they saw them together. 

Food was being prepared and some wine too and there was a lot of snickering going on, the wood elves were experts when it came to herbs and stuff and they knew how to create dishes which had some rather peculiar side effects. Maedhros was taken away by the women of the clan, they were putting her hair up and giving her a wedding dress which of course was nothing an avarin bride would wear for her big day. As a matter of fact it was the most ghastly dress she had ever seen but it did look elaborate and it was very avarin in design so the three would never understand that they were being fooled. Taurion on the other hand was put into some kimono looking robes with beautiful calligraphy in cirth along the edges. Someone with a creative mind had written it on the cloth just minutes ago and the ink could be washed off but the vanyar elves didn’t know how to read cirth for if they did they would realize that it was a collection of swear words and a recipe for how to cook pork and cabbage perfectly.

The ceremony was one which was held rather often among the avarin elves, it was a sort of celebration of friendship between families and it had nothing to do with weddings at all, but the vanyar elves didn’t need to be told the truth now did they? 

After some hours of frantic preparations it was all ready and now the three could arrive, they would believe that they arrived just in time for the wedding they had been prepared to force through. Some warriors had climbed into the trees keeping an eye on the road and after a few hours they could see three vanyar elves walking along the paths. They did look miserable for they hadn’t been able to drive all the way to the camp, the path was too narrow for the fancy wagon and much too uneven and so they had to walk, in their fancy and very elegant boots. But they were still feeling that spark of pious indignation and were dead set upon finishing their task, wagon or no wagon. They all stopped and stared, the barbarians were obviously celebrating something and they were staring in slack jawed shock at elves who were dancing around wearing next to nothing, except jewellery, and pieces of torn fur. 

One of the warriors did approach them and all three of them had a hard time not staring, the ellon wore a sort of skin tight loincloth and it was the type which only covers the front, not the arse. He grinned and tilted his head. “From Tirion are you? Wonderful, we need some witnesses also from that city”

The three stared at each other. “Witnesses?!”

The avarin elf nodded and his grin got even wider. “Oh yes, it is a great honour you see, our chief is getting married today”

The leader of the three blinked, his eyes ready to pop right out of his skull for a very chesty elleth just walked by with an elfling on her hip and she was as naked as the day she was born, just covered with paint. “What? But… with who?” 

The warrior had a hard time staying serious, oh this was so precious, the looks upon their faces. “With his fiancé of course, they have been betrothed for many years, in secret of course”

The three just stared at each other. “Uhm, and who is his fiancé if we may ask?”

The avarin elf was shorter than the tree tall golden haired vanyar but he did look much more intimidating and he knew it too. He tried to look proud. “A noldorin princess no less, the tall red headed one. They have a son you see and according to our customs one has to wait until the firstborn is at least nine before one can get married, in case the elfling is lost somehow.”

The tree vanyar stared at each other, questions written all over their faces. These wood elves were more crazy than they had even guessed before. “But….are the bride’s family present?”

The avarin warrior shook his head. “Nope, they are against the wedding and it is custom with two ceremonies, one at the grooms place and one at the bride’s home. She has already been through the wedding ceremony at her own home, it was done some days ago”

The three frowned, this was confusing to say the least but could this really count as a real wedding? The warrior tilted his head and smiled again, there was a hint of a threat in that grin. “So, do you wish to witness the ceremony?”

The three still felt confused, there were so much noise there, drums and music and shouting and it made it hard to think. “Uh, why is that needed?”

The warrior rolled his eyes. “Doh, her family has to have confirmation right, that the ceremony has been done and that she is married.”

The leader who’s name was Faelar made a sort of attempt at smiling. “Uh, right, of course, well, witnessing cannot be that bad, we’ll do it!”

The warrior grinned widely. “Oh wonderful, it’s a deal then. Believe me, being a witness is a great honour to us, so please follow me, the ceremony will be held soon so you have got to prepare. “

The three hesitated. “Prepare? How?” 

The avarin elf smiled again. “A bath to cleanse yourselves of course, nothing unclean may enter the ceremonial circle”

Faelar cleared his throat, some warriors wearing small skulls and bones as jewellery were dancing rather close to them now and they looked terrifying with ghastly war paint and odd hair dos. “We did bathe yesterday…”

The warrior shook his head. “No good, not at all. You have to be thoroughly cleansed, yesterday isn’t good enough”

He went ahead of them towards some small huts and smoke was rising from the top of them. “You need to sweat it all out, these are sweating huts. Strip down and get inside”

The three went pale, they all wore elaborate robes and getting naked just like that? A crowd of avarin elves had gathered and the three did see that they all were armed. The youngest stared at Faelar, he was shivering. “Oh Eru, what are we to do?”

Faelar knew they were only three and he was so convinced that the avarin elves were little better than orcs he did fear they would be attacked if they refused. “We do as we are being told, I fear for our well being if we resist. Just be quick!”

They all started tearing off their robes and before long they stood there, long and lanky with their hands firmly pressed against their crotches. Some elleth came strolling by with a brush and some sort of colour in a pot, she started making symbols on their chests and they yipped and felt terribly uncertain but didn’t protest. “To protect you from evil spirits”

She was smiling sweetly and continued her work, the paint was very special and she had to fight not to laugh out loud. This was indeed very precious. On Faelar she wrote “Dog fellator” in cirth on his chest and “Jackass” on his back and the other two got “Ass licker, cocksucker, biggest cunt around”, and last but not least “sponges for brains”

The three were shoved into one of the huts and the heat hit them like a war hammer, it was blistering hot and a warrior sat there throwing something onto the small fire which made a lot of steam. Before long they were sweating profusely and gasping for air. The one responsible for the fire did add something more to the fire, herbs which can have a rather distinct effect on people and he snickered to himself as he did it. The door was opened and someone called out. “You can come out now, we will cool you down” 

The three rushed out and was met with several buckets of cold water straight from the river, the shock made them stand there gaping like fish on dry land and they all felt sort of light headed and a bit confused too. Someone threw a piece of cloth around their waists and then they were dragged off again to some benches where several elves sat eating. Bowls of food were placed in front of them and they didn’t dare to do anything but eat. The food was good, in fact very good and they finished rather fast, the heat had somehow made them hungry and they felt oddly relaxed by now. The cirth written onto their skin was still there and unbeknown to them it would stay there for weeks since it did dye the very skin itself, it was a sort of temporary tattoo by now. The heat had served to bring the colour deep into the pores. Wine was being served and soon they were drinking rather hard, it was still hot and they were thirsty and the wine was delicious.

Taurion and Maedhros had prepared for the ceremony, and they were grinning at each other all the time. The three were dragged forth and placed in front of the altar, some avarin elves stood there already and the three were blinking and trying to stay upright. They were getting very drunk by now and it was no wonder. The shaman entered the circle of elves and he did look very impressive with a huge head dress made from feathers and he was almost covered with talismans and stuff. Most of it was just things they had gathered for the occasion but it did look very impressive. He said something in avarin and the three didn’t understand a single syllable since they all only spoke quenya. That was great for what he did was describing the different methods you need to use to tan leather. By now the three started to realize that their previous light skin had taken a new and interesting hue, they had developed a nice tan and it got darker by the moment. They almost freaked out, what was this? One of the avarin elves just shrugged. “Oh that, some does respond to the sweat bath that way, it will go away, now, be quiet.”

He didn’t say that the herbs the one responsible for the fire did throw onto the flames gave this reaction, it would leave their skin with a dark tan for weeks. Now someone beat a drum and the bride and groom did appear, Faelar just gasped, the dress Maedhros was wearing was showing way too much of her chest to be anywhere near decent and the groom was barefoot and his chest was uncovered too. Some young ellith came forth and started throwing rose petals over the couple and the three vanyar males suddenly had great problems for the ellith were bare chested and now the cloths covering their hips became a bit tented. Oh the shame, the humiliation, this sort of reaction was really below them all, but they couldn’t control their own flesh anymore.

Faelar stared at the bride and groom and he felt that he had to speak, at least say something. “Uh, why haven’t this been officially announced everywhere, your grandfather didn’t know anything about it?” 

They said that Fëanor was able to give people such a death glare they almost peed their pants but the combined force of Maedhros and Taurion was similar in ferocity if not in intensity, the vanyar elf just shut his mouth and decided not to say another word. 

The shaman started the ceremony and he of course spoke in avarin so the three didn’t understand that this was a friendship ceremony, just to make it official that these two people were bound together as friends. It did take a while for the shaman did tell some fishing stories, the tale of how he got thrown the first time he tried to ride and also stories about the antics of his granddaughter who was three at the time and quite the hellion already. 

The three were getting bored, how long could this ceremony really be? But finally the shaman ended his long tirade and raised his arms and Taurion and Maedhros did rub their noses together. The avari closest to Faelar did whisper that this was how the avarin elves kissed. Someone came with bowls containing some sort of liquid and the three didn’t notice that they were given drinks from a different bowl than the others. The elves there cheered and hollered and Taurion and Maedhros were being escorted through the camp by a huge hoard of elves, the three included as they were being more or less pushed forth by the crowd. They stopped in front of a huge tent and Faelar felt someone pat his back. “Here ends your duty, they are to enter the tent to consummate the wedding and then there will be a party. “ 

All three blushed deeply and the two went inside and were gone from view. Inside Taurion’s real wife Atara was waiting with a wicked grin on her face and Maedhros slipped out at the back and disappeared into the thicket behind the tent unnoticed. Rusa was waiting there and he was giggling and snickering the whole time. 

By now the three were almost as dark skinned as the avarin elves and when certain joyous sounds could be heard from the tent the elves gathered cheered and left for the party. The three just stood there, rather shocked and they stared at each other. They felt silly and oddly dizzy and they walked towards the open space where the party was being held. What they saw was shocking to them, elves were dancing with each other, without any thought of decency, some were drinking heavily, others groping each other, there was lots of naked skin visible and the heavy rhythm of the drums was hypnotizing. The drinks and food they had been given had all been spiked with some herbs which remove inhibitions, they were pulled into the dancing crowd and suddenly they sort of forgot about everything. 

Maedhros met up with Gilorno at the back of the camp, she was removing all the silly decorations from her hair and the messenger was snickering the whole time. “Oh Eru, that was precious! What now?” 

Maedhros smiled and Rusa giggled and helped her with her hair. “Now we let the celebration go its merry path, I bet there will be plenty of headaches tomorrow” 

Gilorno frowned. “What about the three lords?” 

Maedhros smiled again, a very sly smile. “Know what? Come the morrow and neither of them will dare to even mention this to anyone, they will claim that yes, I am married and no, there is no reason to question it” 

Gilorno looked confused. “Why is that?” 

Maedhros nodded towards the party, they could hear the cheers and the noise from afar. “Because they all will do things tonight they wouldn’t want anyone to know anything about, in fact they will prefer to be skinned alive before their pious brethren catches wind of their deeds. The herbs will ensure that”

Gilorno knew that the wood elves are experts at mixing herbs and he grinned widely. “Blackmail”

She smiled and nodded and Rusa handed her a new robe. “Indeed”

Gilorno chuckled. “You devious elleth, remind me never to be the object of your wrath, it is such a wicked idea”

Maedhros nodded slowly. “It was Taurion’s idea but thank you nonetheless. At least we are safe for now and those three will do everything in their power to prevent their friends from asking more questions. This plan of theirs have backfired”

Taurion appeared with his wife and some of his daughters, he was grinning from one ear to the other. “We just had our second wedding night, not many can brag about that. If these three dare to cause problems again we know just what to say”

Atara was grinning and her eyes were rather fiery. “They won’t mess with us Avari elves again, that is for sure. If someone tries to force my Taurion into something once more I do have some good kitchen knives, and I know how to geld animals too”

Gilorno cringed and shook his head, turning to Maedhros “I will return to Tirion tomorrow, is there anything you want me to say to your family?”

Maedhros smiled and petted Rusa’s hair. “Yes, tell them the problem is solved, the three won’t be a problem again and neither will their friends”

Gilorno listened to the noise of the party. “Are you sure they won’t be harmed?” 

Taurion nodded. “The drugs aren’t dangerous in any way, they just allow you to relax, and do the things you want to do but feel too shy to do. Nobody will push them into anything they don’t really want, maybe they’ll even learn a few things about themselves?”

Gilorno had to laugh. “A journey of self-enlightenment, not bad at all. Have a good night then, I will try to find some rest”

Both bowed their heads to him and he left knowing that Taurion had found the only solution to this, talking common sense into those block headed vanyar was like tossing waster at a goose, it just didn’t stick at all. But this? Oh this ought to do the trick, big time!  
\-------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Faelar woke up underneath a huge oak in a heap of warm bodies and at first he didn’t remember anything but then he did and let out a wail of terror. He had….Oh Eru, he had betrayed all of his principles and done sins so terrible he couldn’t even mention them. A warm hand laid on his hip and he turned his head and stared straight at a very naked avarin ellon who grinned wickedly. “Good morning lover, how do you feel? Ready for another round perhaps?”  
Faelar yipped and winced, he was sore all over and most of all down there and he remembered, oh Eru he remembered. He remembered howling with pleasure as he was being held down and thoroughly fucked by not just this one ellon but several others and he had liked it, Eru forgive him but he had begged them to do it harder, many times. He sobbed, he could never let anyone know of this, his name and reputation would be utterly ruined. The avari smacked him across the ass. “Sore ha? No wonder, you were really wanton last night, must be quite a while since you got some ha? But you have a very tight ass mellon, and by the way, you did promise me marriage, do you remember?” 

Faelar stared at the ellon with absolute horror written all over his face, then he jumped to his feet and ran off, screaming. The avarin elf sat there writhing with laughter, this was just hilarious. 

The other two hadn’t fared much better, Jandar who were the youngest woke up in the arms of a very large and muscular elleth who claimed to be his wife now, and yes, he did remember bedding her, thoroughly and several times. He was crying like a baby as he ran from the tent in a state of absolute panic and self loathing. How could he ever have done something this depraved? Why hadn’t Eru protected him from his hidden fascination with large ellith? He was so ashamed! Avorel who was the most meek and mellow of the three but the one with the deepest belief in the vanyar traditions had gotten himself into an even deeper pickle, at least from a vanyar moral point of view. He could remember, although rather hazily, that he had been smeared all over with jam and that several others of both genders had been licking it off of his skin and then…He had bedded both Ellyn and ellith alike, and been bedded too and now his ass hurt and he discovered that he still had a sort of toy stuck back there and he was covered with grease since someone had insisted on eating fried bacon off his stomach and he did stink to high heavens.

The elves who had made sure that the three had the night of their lives had smeared some ointment onto their hands before engaging in intimate activities, it removed the tan the three had gotten in the sauna and now it was very apparent what they had done. Huge white handprints could be seen covering their skin, on Faelar it even gave away his favourite position and as they gathered in the thicket outside of the camp they stared at each other and tried not to cry. Avorel needed help getting the butt plug out and he screamed in agony as it slid out followed by so much cum it was no doubt he had been taken by many, not just one. 

The three of them were so ashamed it was a wonder they didn’t fade right away, but as Taurion had explained to Gilorno, the herbs had done nothing except letting them do what they secretly wanted deep within and they managed to find their robes but now they dreaded returning to their kin. What if someone found out? Oh Eru, that was a most horrible idea, it was dreadful! The wagon was still waiting for them on the outskirts of the forest and they knew that they had to get back home but what were they to say? 

As they slowly waddled their way towards the path leading out of the camp they met with Taurion Maedhros and Rusa, the three sat on a log having a light breakfast of apples and toast and they stared at the three who resembled scarecrows more than noble vanyar. “So, how was your night? My guards say you all were busy, odd really considering that you vanyar are said to be as frigid as the helcaraxe!”

The three sort of shrank. “Eru, please, don’t tell anyone, it will be the end of us if you do!”

Suddenly the three vanyar elves were faced with a death glare yet again, but this time from three, not two. Rusa too knew how to stare and the young one did look rather menacing, for a moment his past did catch up with him and Morgoth would have been very proud of his slave had he seen such an expression within his eyes back in Angband. “So? Let me tell you what’s going to happen, you go back to Tirion and you tell everybody that yes, I am married to Taurion according to the laws of the avarin elves and no, nobody is to question this. You are to tell everybody that if they dare to call my son a bastard again there will be consequences, my family is wealthy and we know how to use that wealth too. If you don’t we have some very good artists here and they can make drawings so exquisite you wouldn’t believe it, and they probably saw everything. It would be a shame if such drawings were to end up at court wouldn’t you think? Do we have a deal?”

Maedhros crossed her arms across her chest and her expression could have scared the living daylights out of a balrog.  
Faelar just squeaked. “Deal!”

Taurion almost growled. “Now, be gone from my gate and don’t come back unless you wish for an encore of last night, there are elves here now who are quite eager to tie the knot with you, you did promise remember?”

The three got visibly paler and then they just ran off, as fast as they could and Maedhros and Taurion broke into helpless laughter and Rusa was rolling on the ground, holding onto his stomach. “Ada, nana, they were funny, did you see, did you see?”

Taurion ruffled his son’s hair lovingly. “Yes son, I saw. They were very funny indeed, I don’t think we will have a problem with them yet again” 

Maedhros just smiled, a grin filled with bliss. “At least the court will be spared from seeing those faces for a while, I bet there will be months before they dare to face anyone again”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Maedhros was right, the three obviously managed to convince the other vanyar of the legitimacy of Maedhros marriage to Taurion and they were left alone for many years to come, which of course Rusa did appreciate a lot. The three did keep a very low profile and was barely heard off until Faelar one day caused a scandal by leaving the city with one of his own guards, apparently his mother had found him in bed with the tall handsome noldo and almost suffered a complete breakdown due to the shock. Avorel stayed at court for many years to come but he didn’t try to be pious again, as a matter of fact he married a telerin elleth and some claimed that her brother too was a part of that relationship. And Jandar? He disappeared completely two months after their return and wasn’t seen for centuries and when he was found he did live with a tribe of avarin elves far to the south and nobody would have even recognized him since he had changed completely. But at the end Taurions little plan did work out well, for all involved.


End file.
